A long time ago
by Tresca
Summary: What if Christian and Ana met before the adoption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christian and Ana met along time ago before the adoption, they lived in the same apartment

C pov

Christian was sitting by his window while his mother got ready for whatever it is that she did, he didn't understand why these men came over every night. Christian heard the bang of the door and knew it was time to head out on the balcony, he just hoped his new friend was there also. Her name is Anastasia but she says it's just ana but he liked her name. While I waited outside I could here the weird noises from inside from my mommy and that man. I tried to cover my ears but it seemed it just got louder. But out of nowhere I heard another woman voice yelling and that's when I saw her my ana coming out on the balcony. She had tears coming down her face. "oh hi Chriws" she can't get my name right yet but I don't care. " hi Ana why you crying?" she sighs before she tells me " mommy new guy was being mean to me again" poor ana she may be a year younger than me but she don't don't deserve it neither of us do, luckily they haven't touched her atleast she never mentioned anything. " Chriws why are you out here again?" that's always hard for me to answer cause even I don't really know besides the men don't like me. Next thing I know it the door opens and the bad man grabs me. Mommy is just laying there on the bed all black and blue sleeping, and the man tells me " I thought I heard your voice you little shit, thought she got rid of you for a minute." When he Punches me in the tummy, I'm crying for mommy but she can't hear me. His torture continued until he left, It hurt so much I blacked out.

When I finally woke up it was morning, mommy was wiping me off from all the dry blood, " one day Christian your life will be so much different and you will resent me" I didn't understand what she was talking about I loved mommy. Next thing I know I hear yelling next store and mommy shakes her head. 'Ana' I run as fast as my hurt body will let me to the balcony.

"ana are you OK?"

"chriws my daddy here said he gonna take me bye bye"

" when you coming back?"

"I don't know".

"oh"

"Chriws it will be ok, we will see each other soon, I promise"

"ok" something tells me it won't be soon

Annie! Someone yelled and opened the door, it was her dad, he looked at me with sad eyes, and pick her up she waved goodbye, that was the last day I saw her.

6months later

It felt like forever since I saw my friend, I hope everything got better for her, I know here is still the same except mommy got worse she just lays there all day until the bad man comes

Please be kind this is my first try at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apov

I have lived with daddy ray for about 6months, it's great here I get to play and go the park. He takes me everywhere with him even on the boat where he hurts the fishy. There even time where he gives me candy like chocolate. I ask daddy about mommy but he says not to worry about that. So next ask about Chriws and he looks at me and says "annie I'm sure or atleast I hope your friend got everything he needs." It didn't make me feel better cause I may be young but I know when that man grab him it wasn't good, atleast it wasn't for me when they grabbed me, ugh I'm glad daddy rescued me. "annie it's time for bed, go brush your teeth and grab a book sweetie." YAY! I like books, I've never been so interested in paper before.

Ray pov

My poor Annie I'm glad I was able to get custody of her, I mean it wasn't hard just had to black male her into signing the papers since she wasn't suitable for child services. I still feel bad there was nothing I could do for that boy on the balcony, he looked rough compared to annie, and frightened. I wonder if I can talk to someone about getting him out of there. That's something I can atleast try right. That Monday after I dropped Annie off at daycare, I went to the court house to talk to a old friend Carrick Grey, we went to high school together before I joined the army, he is a lawyer now married to the most wonderful woman, Grace. They just adopted their first child last year Elliot, he is a riot. Carrick helped me get the papers for custody of Annie.

(Knocks on door)

"come in"

"Hey Carrick can I talk to you about a serious matter that has been eating away with me?"

"hey ray, sure have a seat, what can I do for you, how's Anastasia?"

"Annie is doing real well actually even in school, um where do I start"

" Must be a big problem, start from the beginning"

" remember 6 months ago when I finally got my daughter well there was a little boy just a tad bit older than my Annie on the balcony when I grabbed annie, he looked more rough than Annie did, and more terrified. I was just wondering if we can get someone to check on him, Annie asks about him all the time."

"well ray unless there's probable cause there is not much I can do besides getting actual CPS involved, do you think it might be that bad to get them involved?"

"Well my gut tells me yea, what can happen if there nothing wrong besides some paper work"

"exactly that paper work, unless there is some horrible activity going on there then we might save a child, I'll keep you posted once I get the ball rolling, I need the address and name of the possible child in danger"

"Annie calls him chris he lives he downtown Detroit right next to Annie mother"

"Oh my seriously that's a high portion of where the drugs and prostitute's are found. (Sighs)"

" I know Carrick, I know." I go to leave so we shake hands and I pray it's not too late.

Carrick pov

Well ray has left me with a lot to think about, hopefully his gut instincts are wrong but who am I kidding he is never wrong. After work I went home to my wife and son, and had a lovely evening, I can see later down the road Elliot is gonna be a handful but it's who he is. Once me and the wife go to lay down I tell her all about my conversation with ray. She my everything, she keeps my head in the game. She tells me to follow heart and to trust my friend, what's a little paper work my dear. Which she right, she always right, then she tells me about her day at work and how Everytime she sees a child come through the ER it just breaks her heart. I kiss her on the head and tell her I know, and I know what I must do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's now 7months so another month has past

Cpov

I'm laying here playing with my red car mommy got me, while mommy takes a nap. She always sleeping now, she never plays with me or make chocolate cake anymore, and I'm so hungry. Mommy says it won't be much longer now whatever that means. The bad man locked the balcony so I don't see outside anymore, I found a new hiding spot but the bad man finds me all the time. Mommy just woke up and said it's time to try an hide baby, so I take off running to the sink, I can fit in the cabinet there is not much room but it works. (Jumps) the bad man here, he is banging on the door for mommy to answer. I can hear him yelling, asking what took her so long and that's when I hear a thud an mommy crying. I learned to just stay put last time I went to check on mommy the bad man burned me and mommy just kept crying. I can hear him calling her bad names and continues to slap her but I don't make a peep. This went on forever while they made weird noises, then I hear him ask "wheres that little shit of yours at?"

He is coming for me again, it didn't take him long to find me, " there you are you little shit, come here I got something for ya" uh oh last time that wasn't a good thing. (Smack) " haha"" look at your mom, I said look, this is always gonna be your life, and there nothing you can do about it." Then he held me down an burned me multiple times until his smokey stick was gone. When he left mommy looked at me sorrowful and lit whatever is on that spoon. Mommy said it was time for my life to get better and that she loved me. We both went to bed that night but mommy didn't wake up. I'm so hungry but she still won't wake up. Someone is knocking softly on the door but mommy still asleep. It's a different knock from everyone else's so I played along a knocked back. "hello" I ran away frightened. Next thing I hear the door jingle. I hid behind mommy and that's when a woman walked in. "hello anyone home?" she froze when she saw me, I took off running to my hiding spot. The lady was quite for a minute, then she was talking to someone. " hello this is Trish from CPS can you tell Grace Grey I'm on the phone, Yea thank you" she quit talking it's making my chest hurt. " oh yes hi grace I'm at that house your husband sent me to can I get you to ride in a ambulance here, the mother of the child, well it looks like OD but I'm no doctor, what yes the child is here that's why I want you, he doesn't look good and he is hiding in the cabinet, OK I will see you soon, I'm gonna call the police In case someone comes here."

Gpov

Oh my I hope the boy is OK, the way ray talked about him to Carrick, makes me afriad of what I might see. He said little Annie called him Chris so that's what I shall call him. When me and the ambulance get there, we see the police have arrived and are searching the whole apartment building, seems it's a prostitute house of some sort which is a shame. I see Carla ray ex wife being handcuff, I don't know what to say beside thank goodness Anastasia is with Ray. I start making my way upstairs and see the paramedic already bagging the young woman up. I see Trish in the kitchen trying coach the poor boy out. I walk in and see the young copper hair boy with grey eyes, I felt so drawn to him. I crouch down and start talking to him" hi is your name Chris?" no answer so I try to touch him but he screams. So I try another way to reason with him. So I go on to tell him about this little girl we have in common. "hey little man do you remember Anastasia?" he perks up" she didn't forget about you Chris, she talks about you everyday to her daddy, if you come out I might be able to let you see her." Chris crawls out of his cabinet and stares wide eyed at me and says "chriwstian" oh what a cute name. " now Christian I need to take to you to get looked at where I work, can you trust me?" he hesitates for a minute then nods. Trish goes to grab him when he freaks out and screams, I tell her to freeze. "you need to tell him what your doing first, he has been through a lot." She nods. "Christian can you grab my hand please were leaving now" he grabs my sleeve instead. When we finally reach the hospital I tell all nurses the rules with Christian so we don't terrify him more than he already is. Trish is filling all the necessary paper work out for Christian while I'm on the phone with carrick explaining everything." Dear I was only able to get him here by mentioning Anastasia, that he can see her. Is there anyway you can have ray bring her by?"

" I'll give him a call, I'm sure he would like to know what happened, and that we got to the poor boy before it ended badly."

"Carrick he is badly dehydrated and starved, also someone been burning him all over his body."

" oh sweet jesus, I was afraid of this. But atleast he is safe now"

"Carrick I want him to be part of our family?"

"I had a feeling that was coming, I'm already working on the papers love."

"Oh Carrick I love you thank you, I'll tell Christian he will hopefully see ana soon bye."

When I get back to Christian room he is hiding under the bed, so crawl on the floor, "christian honey I got good news for you why don't you come out and get on the bed so we can talk." It takes him a minute but he finally complies " honey what do you think about coming and staying at home once you get better?" he doesn't reply he just stares at me with those big grey eyes, "ok what about this ana daddy might be bringing her here to see you a couple days" he stays still but I think I see the smallest of all smiles coming from him. I tell him I'm gonna check his boo boos and we might be able to get him some kind of food for his tummy. Once I'm done I tell him I will be back and for him to stay in the bed.

As soon as I walk into the hall, I see ray with little Ana. So I walk up to them and kiss them both on the cheek. Ray tells me he couldn't wait any longer for Ana to see Chris as she calls him. So I nod and ask if I can carry her in there, he just nods. So I turn back around to Christian room, once I walk in Christian is in bed. His eyes go wide when Anastasia turns around she just smiles at him and says "hi Chriws" he grins an waves at her. I set Ana on the bed next to Christian and watch Ana climb up toward Christian, who looks shocked. " Chriws you got boo boos" Christian looks Ana in eye and nods "did the bad man do it?" Christian looks wide eye at me and sadly shakes his head at Ana . I have tears in my eye just like Ray. I'm s glad ray followed his instincts, other wise who knows how worse this could have been. When it came to visiting hours being over Christian didn't like it one bit and tried to keep Ana with him as cute as it was sadly she had to go, ana told Christian " don't worry Chriws just like last time ill see you soon" and it broke my heart because if it wasn't for Ana Ray may have never done anything about Christian.

Cpov

I saw my Anastasia again just like she said we would, it wasn't soon but I'm glad I saw here. Grace said visiting hours was over but I didn't want her to go, I just got her back. Once again Ana said we will see each other soon, and I really do believe her. Grace says I'm gonna be alright, that I'm safe now but I'm still scared of all the people. Grace bought me some food, she called it soup and it was the second most yummy thing I have ever tasted. She said tomorrow I can try something more solid, whatever that means I just hope it's just as good. She says it's time to get some sleep, but I can't the bad man is always there when I close my eyes. I guess sometime in the middle of the night I fell asleep and I had a nightmare, it felt so real like it was happening all over again, of coarse Grace was there when I woke but she tried to touch me and she just made it worse, so she started to sing me a song something about you are my sunshine, it calmed me down but I didn't sleep the rest of the night. The following morning I got some bread which they called buttery toast, grace said I'm going to meet some new people today, I don't know how to feel about that but I guess I have to wait.

Later that evening my ana came back she was going on an on about something called school and how she learning to read which she likes to do, that was until grace brought the new people, a man with a boy, me being the coward I am I hid under the bed. Ana giggled and told me to come on out the lelliot would not hurt me, an daddy friend carwick was a good man. So I peeked my head out and they just smiled at me, so I stood by Ana. Grace told me if I come home with her that Elliot would be my new brother and Carrick my new dad, but I don't want to live with them I want my mommy. Deep down I know mommy not a option. That's when the other lady comes in and tells grace that we have a problem with the paper work and that Christian will have to stay with foster parents until further notice, so everyone needed to leave. I felt my heart start to race, leave, everyone, why? That's when I realise Grace is singing to me again to calm me down, she said " don't worry darling boy you will see all of us again soon, real soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, I'm still slowly figuring out how this thing works, anyway I'm winging it with my story so how ever it comes to me is how I show write it. So you will have to wait and see. Thanks guys

Gpov

Oh my poor boy, I believe he was just getting use to us and now we are gonna have a set back because of some paperwork, honestly if he had family don't they think he would have been saved along time ago. Ana is worried about Christian but there nothing we can do, an Carrick is trying to get the ball rolling faster, but apparently we have to wait another month for someone to claim him. It just breaks my heart. (Door bell) oh hi Elena what brings you here this evening, " hi Grace darling I was just checking in about our lunch date this weekend" " oh yes come in I totally spaced it with all the things going on" " oh it's fine darling where is the new boy you been going on about this past week?" " oh dear there was some paperwork complications, oh Ana dear you better wash up for lunch sweetie" "ah I see you got Ray little girl here such a shame about her mother (eyeballs Ana)" " yes, her father trying to help Carrick to bring Christian home sooner" " well just keep me updated Hun, I'll remind you the day before for our lunch date, an if you ever need me to help watch the children, I'm here" " thanks Elena, I'll call you"

Epov

Oh that dumb woman, don't know why she wants all those troubled kids, but each their own. I'm sure my husband would love to meet that little girl, it would keep him off of me while I do my thing. Now to get rid of some this stress, ah there you are Max right where I told you to be. Now no looking, no talking, just lay there and enjoy." Yes mistress"

Cpov

I hate meeting new people, the lady here is alright but all the kids here are not very nice, definitely the red hair boy, he always trying to hurt me, like yesterday he took my book Ana gave me before I got stuck here, and wouldn't give it back. I don't know why he doesn't like me, it's not like I talk or wanna play with him. I hoping Grace didn't lie to me and I'm stuck here. Because I rather deal with her than all these people here. The lady calls the boy Jack, he is constantly in trouble and not listening. He calls me names like mute or baby bird, mute cause I still don't talk and baby bird because of Ana's book she gave me. He says I'll be here forever, because whoever comes in is here for him, so just sit back and play dumb. I don't know how a kid can be so mean.

Ive been here for a month now, I'm miserable jack takes everything, my dessert, my toys and even my blanket. I still don't know why he so mean too me, but I guess just like the bad man I attract bad attention. Dolly the woman of the house said some more people are coming to the house and are looking for a boy to take home. Jack instantly snarls at me, I could careless it's just more people. The hour has passed and the new people are here, I just stay in my room. I hear dolly greet the people, and that's when I hear it " hello I heard you might have a boy Im looking for?" my heart starts beating really fast, it can't be can it, so I walk out to the living room and I can't believe it, it's Grace. But it looks like she is here for jack. (Sigh) As soon as I start walking away she says my name " Christian" I turn around and Grace walks up to me ignoring Jack, and says "are you ready to come home Ana misses you" I couldn't believe it I ran to my room grabbed all my things, I even had the guts to grab my book jack took, and quickly ran back to Grace. Unfortunately it's just my luck, Jack was waiting on me " you was suppose to stay in your room little bird, now look what you did, I was suppose to be picked" that's when Jack pushed me down and kicked me. Grace walks in just in time before he did more damage " what's going on in here boys?" "nu uh nothing ma'am I was coming to tell little bird bye when he tripped over his feet". " is that what happened Christian?" I don't know what to say so I just nod I'm leaving anyways.

It took awhile to get to the house since we were so far away but we finally got there, Grace said she gonna show me around the house and my new room, get settled in and then Ana and her daddy will be here for dinner. I can't wait to see Ana again hopefully she got some new good stories to tell me.

Apov

Daddy just told me Chris is finally with Grace and Carwick, and we will see them for dinner. It can't be sooner because we need to let them get settled in with Chris. I hope he likes it there like I do, grace , Carwick, and leliot are great people. Well except for Mrs. Lincoln I try to stay away from her, she creepy like the monster under my bed (giggles). I wonder if grace will make chocolate cake since it's a special holiday. "DADDY!, Is Grace going to make Chocolate cake?" " geez Annie calm down, why you wanna know?" " well daddy it is a special holiday, and Chris likes cake" " haha OK Annie I'll call and ask Grace but it's not a holiday, it's a occasion" "OH ok daddy" I better go pack some new books to show Chris.

Gpov

(Ring ring) hello, oh hi Ray, yes were getting settled quite nicely, she asked what cake, haha no I didn't, she did huh, well if it helps Christian more then I will get some made, atleast is still early, OK we will see you soon bye. Little Ana is so cute, maybe I can use her information to talk to Christian. " Christian honey" (opens door) " how are you liking your new room?" hmm nothing OK " that was Ana dad on the phone" oh there we go I got his attention " she said you liked cake and that we should have some after dinner, what do you think?" " chowlate" omg did he finally speak to me" did you say Choc-o-late?" he nods, " oh you sweet boy, is that your favorite chocolate cake?" nods some more. " well we will see what I can do, why don't you get washed up in there , then meet me downstairs" nods again. Oh that darling boy, thanks to Ana I got some words out of the poor boy. I go to Carricks office and I tell him all about it, he tells me there might be hope after all. So I make my way to the kitchen , which I find Christian, while I go to make chocolate cake, I tell his new name is Christian T. Grey, I ask him if he knows how old he is, and I get 5 fingers in the air, I tell him that is correct, next I tell him in a couple weeks we will try some school for him, he just shrugs. (Sigh) darling your going to have to talk sooner or later. " would you like to try some of this chocolate, to see if it's to your liking?" nods excitely, " well here you go" "MOM!" oh no Christian dropped the spoon. " Elliot what I say about yelling in the house, you scared Christian" "oh sorry mom, it's just dad wanted you" " oh OK let me clean this up"

Elpov

Well this is awkward "um hi Christian, I'm Elliot your new brother" he doesn't say a word. Hmm. " you want some chocolate since I made you drop yours?" he eyes the chocolate but still doesn't say a word. "here , mom makes the best chocolate cake" " just so you know your safe here, mom and dad adopted me too and they have been great, well I got to go and get cleaned up, don't get too messy with that chocolate or mom will have a cow" as soon as I go to walk away I hear "cow" I turned back an started chuckling. (Door bell) I run to the door and there is Ray and Ana, " hey guys, mom and dad are in the study, gotta go get cleaned up".


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the followers guys

I'm gonna apologies ahead of time cause I got to work this weekend so I won't get to post so quick

Chapter 5

Apov

Once Elliot went upstairs I went to hunt Christian down, I'm really excited it's been so long hes my best friend well besides Kate from school. "Christian! There you are hi, how you been, I brought some books to show you, do you wanna see huh huh?" giggles Christian got icing all over his faces, I knew he liked chocolate but the way his face is right now is priceless, he looks like he got caught red handed. "oh Christian you better go get cleaned up before Grace catches you all messy, I'll show you the books later and we will catch up OK" he nods and takes off running up the stairs lol Christian is so funny, I remember when we lived by each other he would make funny faces, an tell me these weird stories, he always had a imagination. For only being a year older than me, he is very smart and intelligent. Can't wait until he starts school, I think he will like it plus who knows maybe we will be in the same class, now that would be great. " hey Ana banana" uh oh it's lelliot "gotcha!" ahhh let go lelliot " not until you say the magic word" (tickles ana) hahahahahaha stop I'm gonna pee my pants.(whack) " ow hey Christian why you do that for we was just playing" uh oh " Christian it's OK lelliot won't hurt me or you, it's just called tickling,.Do you want me to show you" he shakes his head no, "can you tell lelliot sorry for worrying?" he just stands there for a few minutes, then he offers his hand to shake I guess, well better than nothing. ,"well go ahead lelliot accept his apology" " aw come on that is not a actual apology." " lelliot don't make this hard, he still got to get use to things, one day you will understand" geez he acts more younger than me, well since that's over " Christian you want to see my books now?" once again with the nodding, I wonder what happened to make him not want to talk to anyone. This is my Dr Seuss book it's funny and all about rhyming, and I brought If You Give A Mouse a Cookie, I just like how the mouse eats a Cookie and does all these things for it. "children it's time for dinner" ooo well come on Christian let's eat. Once at the dinner table I sat between lelliot and chris, daddy SAT by Carrick while grace Sat at the other end, I see there is two more plates set up, "grace who else is coming" " oh dear that's for Elena and her husband Linc" ugh I dread when they get here I don't know what it is about those two but they give me goosebumps. (Ding dong) and there it is total dread. " hi dear sorry we're late Linc had a phone conference last minute" rolling my eyes " it's fine dinner just got done, you know ray, Ana, and this here is Christian that I've been telling you about" why does she look like a tiger ready to eat Christian really " oh yes nice to meet you darling boy" she tries to shake his hand but Christian looks terrified. "he is a little weiry of new people, you will have to give him time" geez I hope he never warms up to her.

Epov

Oh wow ain't he just adorable, if Linc wasn't messing around early I could have had more time to warm Christian up, and did that little brat just roll her eyes , discipline is what needs done with her. Grace had told me about what happened to the boy and his touch issues, that might come in handy later down the road, I'll just have to be that friend who she shares her issues with, during all my thoughts I forgot where I was Linc squeezed my thigh to get my attention. " what was you saying honey" " I was just telling grace and Carrick bout the firm we was going to open." Oh yes whatever keeps him away during the day " ah yes it's a wonderful experience for him if I must say so myself" then the chatter goes on an on, Christian doesn't say a peep interesting. If I can keep him distant like this for a couple years, I might have a great submissive down the line. I'll just have to keep a close eye on that little girl Ana, she could cause problem unless I have Linc take care of her eventually. Well crap I better get eating this food before they think something is wrong. Grace won't know what hit her

Rpov

Now don't get me wrong I love Grace, she a real good friend and wife to my buddy Carrick, but damn this Elena woman drives me nuts, she always sounds so fake. I feel like I have met her somewhere else before but it's hard telling with me being in the army back in the day. She always darling this, darling that, and the way she looks at the children (growls.) Ana looks more happier with Christian around hopefully they can heal each other. Annie may not show it but she misses her mother even if she doesn't understand why her mommy doesn't want or need her. I met Carla a few years back on a army base, she wasn't who she is now, then she was innocent and sweet. It's when she had Annie that our world changed, she became distant and hated me for what I apparently did to her, which I thought when two people loved each other that meant starting a family. Boy was I wrong, I haven't loved no one since Carla and probably never will, I have trust issues and Annie to worry about. She needs me more than ever and hopefully with the way her Christian have a bond he will help keep her safe when I can't. Geez about time that woman shutup, I also don't know why Linc is here either but I guess no one finds it odd he is in his 40 with a 20 year old wife if that not robbing the cradle then Lord help us. " oh Carrick I got some football tickets, you and the boys want to go it's this weekend? It's not show thing so I was going to ask Grace to watch Annie, please ?￢ﾀﾝ haha " I'll watch her anytime Ray, now quit smiling like a goon" haha "thanks grace, so what you say Carrick?" "sounds like a plan what you boys think?" "YES!" and poor Christian doesn't answer, " have you watched football before Christian?" he shakes his head no " well you shall find out this weekend with all the guys" he just looks at me like ugh ok, it will be good for him.

Gpov

Oh how I love these get togethers, nothing makes me happy then when all outlet close friends and family are here. I wonder what me and Ana _**can**_ do this weekend while the boys are at the game? I know this should be good for Christian, so he and the guys can get use to each other. "Is everyone done with dinner, we have chocolate cake for dinner as a request from Ana for Christian today?" a raise of hands so I go fetch the chocolate cake, I give Christian the first piece and all the other kids one. All of us adults headed into the office for a drink. "Darling how are you handling the poor boy when he won't even talk to anyone but that mo- ugh Ana?" here we go with the questions " well Elena I know the condition in which he was found and if it wasn't for Ana hounding Ray about how Christian was it could have been worse" " so Ana and Christian knew each other before Ray got custody?" "yes, and when I met him, I knew I wanted him apart of my family" " OK now I understand a little more, so why not the shaking hands" " right now he still scared, he also has a phobia of touch on his front and back from the damage which he lived" it breaks my heart just telling someone about his life before now, I hope to change his life " Elena we should be going, grace good evening, thanks for dinner" "ah yes thanks for coming goodnight"

 **sorry took so long, busy weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- the weekend later

Cpov

So I have come to terms that Elliot is just a clown, Grace is a great cook, Carrick works a lot because he a lawyer, and Ray well haven't figured in our out yet since he Ana dad and their barely around. "Alright Christian what do you want to eat, you can have whatever you want just don't tell Grace?"hmm anything, so I hold up six fingers for a number 6 which is double bacon an cheese sandwich and i make a L for large. The guys looked at me like I was crazy, " boy if you say so, now if grace finds out about all that greasy food were all done for, got it" I nod my head repeatedly. After we all get all food Ray and Carrick tells us how the day going to go at the game, and how we must stay close because it will packed, so we both agreed. After thirty minutes of eating I finally get my sandwich down (BURP!) "wow their boy that must of hit the spot" and everyone chuckles. What spot is he talking about, so I start looking under my shirt for this spot. (Haha) "Christian? What you doing?" I'm looking for the spot , then I look up and their all staring at me, oh no I talked, I'm in trouble. "wow he talked dad and did he say he was looking for the spot haha" " yes son yes he did, can you say that again son?" uhh I can feel my whole body shaking and that's when Ray hand touches my arm very lightly and he whispers " your alright boy, nothing to be scared about, we just wanna hear you talk again, remember we're all friendly, remember Anastasia" huh Anastasia, yes she said we're safe. So I start calming down "I w—as look—ing for the spot that R-a-y mentioned" HAHaHA everyone laughed, what's so funny " Christian it's just a saying meaning the food was really good and that's why you burped" ohh " it's alright bro you still got some learning to do" After we ate we finally made it to the game which they call football, Carrick explained it all the way through and I still got confused. Who wants to run with a ball if their just going to jump on you makes no sense. Ray said when I'm older I'll get into a little bit more, I don't think so but I still got some growing up to do, Ray an Carrick said we will have to do this again next weekend maybe camping with the girls, sounds weird but I'll try it once. After the long day which I didn't say another word, we headed back to the house, everyone got out of the car except Ray, " Christian?" so I stayed in the car. " I know you have been through a lot and we need to give you time to adjust and to start talking but I want to ask you this huge favor." I just nod " do you think since being a little bit older than my Annie, you can always keep a eye out for her, just like she did for you?" he wants me to take care of Anastasia, and what does he mean like she did for me. So I point at myself with a crazy expression and some how like earlier he understands. " Annie kept asking about you, when I took her off that balcony, she asked everyday, said it wasn't good for you there just like her with her mommy" that's why that lady showed up because of Anastasia, I don't know what to feel, I just know Anastasia wouldn't hurt me. So I shake my head Yea and get out of the car.

Apov

While the boys were at the ball game, me and grace baked all kinds of goodies. We made cookies, muffins, and another cake. It was all good until the wicked witch showed up. I call her that because that's what she reminds me of from snow white. When she got there Grace gave me a coloring book an some crayons ugh. So I sat there pretending to color, and all I heard was Christian this and Christian that. I've never seen someone be so curious about a child before, I mean he is just like me except a boy. Ugh I'm over hearing about it so I go into the back yard, while I'm trying to find something to do, I end up in the front yard skipping around. Until Linc showed up, he started asking me all kinds of questions about stuff I liked and what I'm interested in, he was being friendly I guess. Then he asked about his wife, I just pointed, he said if I was a good girl next time he saw me that I could get a present, not sure why he would get me something but I like presents. Another hour went past, and the guys finally pulled up. " Grace! Daddy, and the boys are back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cpov

So I've gotten into the swing of things here, schools is okay some of the kids don't understand the no touching me thing, but my Ana is there she always there. She tells the kids how it is and they leave me alone, it's great having her in my class. We're never in trouble an our work get done real quick. Who would of thought I Christian T. Grey is super smart. I have my day but who doesn't. It's my nights that get me, I always dream the same thing.

I'm back in the dirty house, I'm really hungry, then the bad man is there, he's trying to burn me

Then I wake to mother Grace brushing my hair back, humming a tune. She as real sweetheart but man when we get in trouble she can be strict. It's mainly all Elliot's fault he taunts me and calls me chicken. Don't get me wrong he a good brother, but a pain. Oh then there is Mia, she a year younger than Ana, she joined our family last week.. I guess her mother was in a car accident and there was no one else. She reminds me of ana when we met. I started talking a whole lot more since she came along, didn't want her to be mute like me. But I realize there was no chance in that because she actually talks a lot and curious about everything. She starts preschool soon an that will give her more to talk about, I'll be hiding in my room or outside. Since there is another girl here Ana is constantly here which is great because I can keep a eye on her like Ray asked me too. It's weird because her and Mr. Linc have talked a lot, at first I got the feeling she didn't care for Mr and Mrs Lincoln. Whatever it is I figure it out. I know Mrs. Lincoln is always trying to talk to me but she gives me the creeps. Elliot says to keep ignoring her but don't do it in front of mom, so when Elena is here I run straight to my room. But today is piano day, ever since I saw one at the store, Carrick bought me one and said that can be my instrument I learn. When I'm older I can do some MMA training. But anyway back to my lessons….

Apov

Today is Christian piano lessons, on this day Linc tells me to meet him on the porch. " hi sweetie" "hi Mr Lincoln" "have you been a good girl sweetie?" hmmm have I, I've done all my work and don't recall getting in trouble " I think so sir" don't know why he tells me to call him sir but if it gets me a gift then OK." Well let's see if I got something in my pocket for you" he pulls out a charm bracelet with cupcakes on it, it's pretty "let me see your wrist honey" he is rubbed my arm for a minute, then he finally got the bracelet "it looks beautiful on you honey, now go play and remember it's our secret" giggles "yes sir" I go back in the house and I see Chris is just about done with his piano lessons, and Mia is in the kitchen doing homework. I wonder if they want to play a game of tag before I have to leave, daddy is working at his own furniture company, he likes making stuff with his hands, says it keeps him sane. " Hey ana what you doing?" "oh hi Elliot waiting on them to be done so we can possibly play tag. Do you want to play with me?" "sure I'll play with you for a bit, your it hahaha"

Lpov

That little girl is so innocent, I almost feel bad but she shall be the perfect submissive, better than my wife Elena. I will wait a little bit before making a serious move got to make sure she trust me enough. Elena has told me little about her life with her mother, sometimes mother like daughter.(evil laugh) I just got to keep that boy off my tail. He already seems suspicious, which I don't know why I haven't done anything rash. Elena says he won't talk to her, which is odd every young thing likes my wife. She just needs to keep being friendly then just maybe it will all work out. I'm in the study with Carrick talking business, mainly getting advice on my share of the company because I'm not sure I want Elena apart of it. I know she can be a snake I created her, I met her when she was 17 an homeless. I taught her everything. To fuck, how to weaze her way in people life, and how to be manipulated other people. She the one who told me I should train little Ana, I know why she mentioned it, it's because she wanting to fuck other people and to work on the nosey boy Christian, I'll let her have her fun for now but when I say its done she better be done. Oh look Ray is here " hello gentlemen, Carrick Ana mother just called me wanting help." Ah here is a way in " if you don't mind me asking why is Ana not living with her mother?" " it's along story she wasn't fit to be a mother and she got arrested the same day they found Christian" oh that's right Ana and Christian were neighbors no wonder they are so close. " oh OK" " what did Ms. Carla ask from you ray" " she wants me to get her out of jail apparently being there a couple months has cleared her head and she wants to see Ana" hmm this might work in my favor " well Ray honestly she might be blowing smoke up your ass haha" oh Carrick with his smart laywer self. " you don't think it will be a good idea for Ana to see her? I mean you can go visit first" " well you could be right Linc, that way I don't set my Annie up for heartbreak, but I pretty should she still the same Carla" there it is if he won't let her out I might have to make a visit and a deal.. well gentlemen it's been a pleasure I'll talk to you some more tomorrow Carrick.

Rpov

After me and Annie went home today, I was thinking really hard about the Carla situation because I never did take her to court, just threaten her with the thought of the police. Maybe while she in jail I should so that so she can't use Annie against me, I'll do that first thing tomorrow then maybe later down the week I'll go see her give the custody court sometime to go through. Hey Annie what you want for dinner? " Chicken!" giggles. Yes I need to get that going I can't let her down. " OK sweetie with mac n cheese" " yes please daddy" that's when I catch something on her wrist that's way to shiney for a little girl. " honey what is that on your wrist?" " oh it's a braclet my friend gave to me daddy." A friend her age unless Mia but even that don't make sense. " which friend honey" " uh just a friend from school daddy" I can tell my babygirl is lying qnd that worries me. Ill have to talk to Christian, and see if he knows anything.

Author note, not sure if I mentioned ages so I'm going to say Ana is 5 Chris is 6 and Elliot is 9 and little Mia 4 going on 5 soon


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cpov

So the following has been interesting Ray came to me and asked if I notice Ana new bracelet, which I have I thought Ray bought it but he says she got it from a friend from school, which I know didn't happen because she only hangs out with me or her books. So Ray once again asked me to watch Annie like a secret agent which is fun because I be hiding in bushes stuff. I haven't noticed anything unusual besides how she more friendly to Mr. Lincoln but why would a man of his age give her something like that. Hmm I shall figure it out. Besides all that we have all been getting along great, I started calling grace an Carrick, mom and dad and boy did Grace break down crying, I felt like I did something wrong but she assured me I didn't. Touching is still a no go besides Ana and little mia,mia only because she doesn't take no for a answer. Elliot and me have been getting along great, occasionally he drives me crazy with his shannagans . School has been alright besides every now and then there a kid who wants to try an touch me. I can't wait to go to the next class, just hopefully they keep Ana with me, I need her. She has been there so long I don't know what to do without her. Summer break is coming up, I guess that's when we will go to the next grade. Ana won't shut up about it, she said her daddy said we can go camping, fishing, and swimming now because it will be hot. I don't know what either one of those things is, well I mean I seen them in books but I don't know if I like to do it. " Christian get ready to leave, we got to go to store" "ok mom" oh I hope this don't take long I hate the store, definitely if it's shopping " is Ana coming?" " no honey her dad should be here soon" crud now I can't keep a eye on her. While we was pulling off that's when I see Mr. Lincoln show up the same time Ana comes outside, I'll have to talk to Ana when I see her next time. When we get to where we are going it turns out it's shopping ugh this is going to take forever. I guess Grace wants to get ahead on our summer clothes. So she got me some shorts, tanks, and something to swim in. Also some boots for camping, she said I will like camping most boys do, but I'm not most boys. Mia took forever finding clothes, she like a fashion artist at 5 haha I can only imagine how she will be when she older. God she got more clothes then me and Elliot put together. Elliot was just as simple as me shirts, shorts, boots ECT. It took us three hours before we was done, we then picked dinner up from this fancy bistro. When we got home I was exhausted, so I ate my dinner and went straight to bed.

Apov

When Christian and them left I went on the porch to wait for daddy, and that's when Mr. Lincoln randomly showed up. He asked me how I was doing, if I have been a good girl, and if I kept our secret. So I told him yes sir to all of it, and told him daddy asked about the bracelet and that I told him a friend gave it to me. He said " good girl" while patting my leg, I just smiled atleast I'm being a good girl, mommy never said I was. An daddy doesn't say anything about me being good, so atleast Linc think so. " OK sweetie I'll see you soon, I need to go talk to Carrick, you keep behaving." Yes sir.

Once went inside daddy showed up, I instantly ran to daddy, I was so happy to see him. I told him we needed to go get stuff for camping like Grace did with the others. Chuckles " OK Annie we will do it tomorrow, since we both have the day off, tonight how about dinner, movie, and ice cream for dessert?" Ooh "yes daddy" I love ice cream and movie night. When we get home I go take a shower, and get ready for dinner and movie night. We had pizza since daddy is not big on cooking and the movie of the night was "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies" it was alright, nothing like the actual movie to me, daddy fell asleep. (Giggles) it's definitely not daddy type, he's all about sports and fishing. Christian likes some of my movie choices but he not a big fan of sitting for too long. He will sit if it's about planes, helicopter, and boats but I guess that because he likes it. I covered daddy with the blanket and go to room to go to sleep. The next morning while I was eating cereal, daddy said we will go camping shopping, sleeping bag, boots, my own tent and a fishing pole. I don't know what he is thinking, me fishing haha I'm not hurting those poor fishy. While we're shopping I get side tracked and this woman grabs my arm, I look up and it's my mommy, what is she doing here? She starts tugging on my arm pulling me to the exit. " mommy what you doing? Daddy?" were almost out the exit where. Someone grabs my hand " may I ask who you are Hun?" " who are you this is my daughter" "with all respect hun, I can't let you take Anastasia, I know her father personally" "Annie!" daddy is coming finally " Mr. Steele over here" uh oh daddy looks mad so I hide behind mr. Lincoln "CARLA what are you doing here?" " she was trying to take your daughter out of the store until I stopped her" oh crap his face is redder if possible, "Carla you have 10 sec to get gone before I call police for kidnapping* "kiddnapping she my child Ray" " as of yesterday she is all mine you should of got papers in the jail" "kind of hard when I got out last week, so you have no proof I'm taking my daughter." " like hell you are, you should go check with the court house before you get in more trouble. Come on Annie." "RAY!" I don't think daddy is happy "im sorry daddy" "no no no Annie I'm not mad at you, none of that had anything to do with you OK sweetie" I just nod "Thanks Linc who knows what would of happened if she would of made it out the door" " no problem Ray, I'm just glad I recognized Anastasia and not that woman, anyway I better get back to what I was doing bye" " come Annie I believe we have everything we need for camping, let's get home" coming daddy.

Carla

I can't believe that man, wouldn't let me have my child. I going to the court house right now and if they tell me other wise than I going to go get my daughter. When I get to the court house they indeed tell me I lost custody over Anastasia due to my police report and do to the fact I was sitting in jail when it was filed. I asked if there was anything I could do to get it redone or whatever, he said I could try taking it back to court but chances are slim, I told him to give me the paper to file. After all said and done they said they would contact me with a date, I won't let Ray keep her she the only money ticket I got, I don't want to have to get a job, and that's not happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is not a chapter

Im sorry i have been away for awhile, but im back and i shall get a roll on the writing


	10. Chapter 9a

Chapter 9

Apov

When me and daddy got home, he made us dinner and we watched some tv show about fishing. I could still tell he was mad that mommy tried to take me. Thank goodness Mr. Lincoln was there, I don't know why he was there but im so glad. I didn't want to go with mommy. A hour has passed and I got up and went to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. That's when I heard daddy on the phone which sounded like carwick on the line.. "Damn it Carrick she tried to just take Annie without me noticing, so damn straight im pissed" I knew he was still mad " how did she even get out?" " you don't know, well can you find out?, yes I know, yes uh huh, ok. Im sorry for yelling its just she my little girl. Thanks man ill talk to you tomorrow bye" oh boy, seems like being a grown up is complicated, I think ill stay little forever.

Carrick pov

Shew Ray is PO honey. "what do you mean dear, is that who was on the phone?" yes dear, guess carla tried to snatch and run with Ana. "oh no your kidding?" no ma'am thanks to Linc being in the store they didn't make it out the door. " well honestly they should of let her take her out the door, then they could of pressed charges for kidnapping, I know its not nice to say but then she would have been out of the way" that's a good point honey, but im gonna look into it tomorrow and see who bailed her out. We better get to bed, got a early morning tomorrow if I want to get stuff done before the camping trip. Night dear

Lpov

Hmm I don't know if I thought my plan out good enough with this whole carla person. She looks like she could cause problems in my future with little Anastasia. Hmmmm or maybe if she gets custody again of little annie then she will be easier to get my hands on when she a little older. Yea I need to think about this more. " Linc! Where are you?" ugh what does my wife want now. "There you are, didn't you hear me calling for you?" no Elena I didn't what do you need? " I need some money so I can go shopping for so called camping gear, Grace asked if we wanted to tag along" haha you camping that's very comical to see haha " oh don't be a brute" well Elena you know what you got to do if you want something. "oh come on" No Elena! If you want something then you got to do something for me. "Yes Master" good girl now go get in position and ill be there in five " Yes Master" geesh that woman always have to argue first, im gonna give her a good ass spanken for all that sass, remind her whos boss.

Epov

Oo that son of a bitch, he always got to put me in my place when I want something. Don't get me wrong he still extremely good in bed, and knows how to give me the best pleasure but he not my type anymore, I like them young and submissive, not in charge. I like being in control now not the other way around. But he did say he would get me a camping rv so I don't have to sleep on the ground. Only reason I want to go is so I can try and work Christian up, I wish he was 15 already, a young boy with raging hormones and issues, should be a piece of cake. Its just that damn Ana is always in the way, I know Linc is got something up his sleeves and I wish he would act on it already ugh. 9 years is such along time. Ugh

Cpov

Me, Ana, Elliot and Mia was all playing outside waiting for the grownups to finish talking about whatever they were talking about so we could get ready and go camping. I was ready to find out what all the fuss was about it. I know ana keeps going on an on about. She looks so cute in her boots, with her pigtails. Even though she struggling to walk in them. " oh these dang boots, they feel so heavy, why are they heavy?" haha elliot tells her they are made of more material then regular shoes. " cant I just wear my tennis shoes?" no ana they don't protect your ankles in case you fall. "Ugh" she seems so miserable. I can go ask Ray if you switch shoes until we get there Ana "oh please please chriws" ok ill be right back. When I get inside I hear very loud voices, I didn't want to go near but my body took me anyways " Damn it Carrick! What do you she filed a appeal for custody?" custody who? " just what it says ray Carla filed the next day after she tried to take Ana from you" take Ana? What when? " she cant do that though, what was the point of me filing if she can just refile? I mean she has no home or job so whats the point" " now gentlemen,lets not get all worked up,she not fit to take care of ana, so the court should be on your side. Honey did you find out who bailed her out?" " no dear it was anonymous" they cant Anastasia away from me they cant, I can feel my chest tightening up,its getting hard to breath so I put my hand on the wall but I must of did it loudly because next thing I know Ray was holding me lightly on my arms telling me to breath. " its ok Chris just breath buddy" I started breathing and I yelled THEY CANT HAVE HER! " Ro bud who cant have who?" "oh dear I think Christian heard out conversation" "Christian was you listening to our conversation boy? You know that's not respectful easdropping" (oh crap) I didn't mean too, I just came to ask if ana can change shoes because she was having a hard time walking and that's when heard someone was taking my Anastasia. Everyone started laughing, its not laughing matter. So I get angry and try to stomp off " wo son, why you mad all of a sudden?" you guys are laughing an this is not funny " we wasn't laughing about the situation, we were laughing about you calling ana yours, haha I know how you feel boy no one and I mean no one is going to take our ana, you understand?" Yes sir " now you keep this to your self just between us men" (cough) " and your mother haha okay,go help annie change shoes we will be leaving in ten minutes" yes sir. I go back outside to help ana change shoes, and that's when I see the Lincolns pull up in this fancy bus thing, I really hope their not coming..

Like I said sorry its been awhile but here it is and I hope you like it


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cpov

We finally all got in the cars to go camping, twenty minutes later but were going. Sadly the Lincolns are indeed going with us, in which they called a RV, I guess it's a house in a car. Weird but ok, I guess we will be in tents as ray said " no point in going camping if your not sleeping outside" the way everyone talks about camping is got me so looking forward to this. The stuff I heard about ana still got me down but I push it to the back of my mind. We did all kinds of car games on they way to the campsite, the girls won most of the games. I swear they was helping each other but who am I to tell. Three hours later we finally made it to the camp grounds, ana and mia took a nap within the last hour, thank goodness because they was starting to drive me nuts with their whining "are we there yet" geesh they couldn't enjoy the few of the forest. We all started to unload the cars well most of us ana and mia went to the water to throw rocks. Ray asked me to help set up the tents while dad and elliot went to get firewood. An mom was talking to getting dinner set up. I don't know where went but I started helping ray.

Apov

I sure love the way the water look, defintly with the sun going down on it. Mia thinks it pretty with all the orange in it. We were just goofing off throwing rocks into the water when showed up asking what we pretty girls doing. Mia just said throwing rocks, trying to see who can throw them the furthest. "Oh and who winning so far" Ana she knows how to skip them so they go farther. " ah well done" I can feel is appreciation, it makes me happy. That's when he asked Mia if she wanted him to show her how, mia happily said yes. As I take a seat on a rock, I can see every little detail of how linc is handling Mia,its kind of weird because daddy didn't show me like that, their was less touching. I can tell mia looked uncomfortable so I said maybe we should get back to camp, Mia Agreed instantly. "ok girls ill show you next time" bye Mr. Lincoln. Mia went on and on all the way back to camp about how creepy mister lincoln was. I didn't know what to think, he doesn't do that with me. Hmmm. When we get to camp everything was all set up " there you are annie, I was just about to come get you, dinner is ready" we all gathered around the campfire an ate, then we did marshmello and told scary stories. That was my favorite part all the stories. When it came to bedtime though I was scared. Everyone was sleeping so I got out of my tent with my blanket and went to chriws tent. He about freaked out when I just crawled in. "What you doing ana, u scared me" I was scared and didn't want to sleep alone. "ohhh ok" can I sleep with you? " of coarse ana, ill keep you safe" thanks Christian.

Cpov

Christian? She said my actual name. She was laying beside, an I thought of how little she is, she don't look five since she so small. I really got to protect her and Mia. But how am I going to do that if she ends up leaving? I really hope ray keeps his word about ana not going anywhere. Just the thought almost makes me stop breathing. That's when I hear ana say your ok in her sleep, and everything was really ok. I fell asleep sometime last night and didn't wake up until I heard shouting for Ana, who was still sound asleep. So I crawled out of my tent and asked whats wrong and Ray frantically said annie is missing. Odd I said no she not, ray looked at me and said what you mean boy. She in there. "what she doing in there?" I felt like I was in trouble for some reason. I I.. I " Christian your fine honey, he just wants to know" she said she was scared and asked to sleep in there. " ok christian but its not appropriate for a boy an girl to share a tent" ohh I didn't know " its ok what we will do is put your guys tents close together and unzip the windows that should do it" shew I thought I was in trouble for something. "ill be having a talk with annie about just getting up and disappearing though." "who disappeared daddy" innocent little Anastasia, everyone chuckled. An just like that all was forgotten. Ray did end up moving the tents liked he said and ana was thrilled "its like living together!" "ok everyone who all wants to go on a hike?" everyone said I except ana, she didn't want to wear those boots. "oh come on annie its just for a little bit" " no daddy they make it harder to walk" " I can stay with her ray" uh oh not Linc why would he want to go " I got work to do anyway" well that answers that " see daddy so can I stay" ray sighed and let ana have her way, I didn't want to leave her by herself but I already said yes to hiking.

Lpov

Ahh alone at last, elena was driving me nuts with all her whining about the bugs, I kept telling her you wanted to be here. Ana is playing outside while I make arrangements for her mother to get custody of her, I figured it was in my best interest to get her away from everyone here. I got it all finalized and sent it. Tomorrow morning they will be showing up for little miss ana. Since I gave her mother enough money to get situated. Then ana came in "uncle linc" what the hell, ive never been called that before. "Uncle linc, you want to go skip rocks with me?" im still speechless that she called me uncle out of all things. An that's when it hit me, I don't want anything to do with her like that, that I couldn't imagine hurting her, that honestly I should just keep to woman who already know what their doing, like my so called wife. Then it hit me, I just gave her to her mother…..Shit

Cpov

The hike went well, it was great. I love the outdoors, all the animals and the quiet, well besides Mia complaining that this walk was taking forever, girls. I forgot about everything being out there, it was like a calmness took over me like everything was gonna be okay. When we got to the camp, I could see ana and mr linc down at the lake throwing rocks. Something seemed different about unlike Mrs. Lincoln who stared at me the whole hike. Ana came back up to the camp once she realized we were back. "hi daddy, me and uncle linc through rocks the whole time, we even had a comp a competition" uncle linc? What happened while we was gone? Even had a weird face expression on her face. " You did honey that's great, you want to help me gets some wood for the fire" Ray seemed okay with this uncle lincoln stuff, hmm maybe that's what looked different with him.. I don't know


	12. Chapter 11

Ch11

Epov

Well hell happened while I was gone, its like that mousey ana done turned Linc into a lovey dovey family man uck. Uncle linc just thinking about it makes me want to vomit, it was just a couple hours ago he was trying to get closer to her for her to be his plaything and now, I don't even know. I go into my camper and there he is on his computer doing who knows what. " Linc what the hell happened while I was gone?" " not now Elena I got some things to try and undo" undo? What the fuck " what do you mean undo?" " Elena what we do is not right, we shouldn't look for children who are fucked up and bring them to our world" what! "care to explain" there he goes putting his glasses down " Elena I want it to be just be me and you, no one else in our so called marriage. Your my submissive and me your master. No one else, so forget about Christian. And I mean it or you will find yourself on your ass faster than you can say Master, got it." Oh my fucking…im speechless " DO YOU HEAR ME ELENA?" what he doesn't know wont kill him " yes master"…I go into the bedroom and I get ready for bed, that night linc actually tried to cuddle me, what the hell did that girl do, I got to get rid of her

Carrick pov

After we said goodnight to everyone I got a email on my blackberry saying important open now, so to my dear wife dismay I opened the email and was completely speechless, even grace can see my face expression has changed drastically. " honey I have to leave now" " but Carrick whats wrong? Its 11pm at night and we all cant fit in Ray's car" " its ana her mother got custody starting tomorrow some how, ray is gonna go blastic, and Christian oh god the poor boy is gonna freak" I see grace eyes got tears in them, and honestly im at a lost at the moment, I have no clue how this happened so fast. I keep going over the paperwork that was sent with the email, then it hits me Ray is not Ana biological father, carla lied all these years for the money, but what is she gonna do,he wont have to pay childsupport if she not his. Who am I kidding Ray will always take care of little Ana. This is a disaster. I turn the lamp off and try to sleep, theirs nothing I can do besides be the breaker of bad news.

Early that morning before we headed out we all went on a boat across the water, my poor grace knowing whats about to happen; took so many pictures of the children together. Defiantly of Christian and Ana, they look so happy and clueless about what is to come. Grace even managed to get one group picture of all of us in front of the water. I can feel my heart sinking into my chest, I need to tell Ray now before we leave so he is not ambushed when we get home.

"Ray, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure bud, whats going on?"

"Carrick not now"

" Honey I cant wait any longer, Ray lets step down by the water" I can see I have everyone attention which I didn't want, but theres no way around it.

"Okay lets go then Carrick"

As we walk down to the water, I try to think about how to break it to him as smoothly as possible

"Okay Carrick, your silence is killing me. It must be very important for you wanting to be away from everyone"

"Ray… "

" Geez Carrick spit it out"

" Ray, when we get home, your gonna be faced with heartbreak. So im giving you some time to deal with the situation that's about to occur. Ana well her mother got custody of her yesterday and"

" what the hell do you mean Carla got custody! Damn it Carrick you said"

" I know what I said, but some evidence came up and well she told the judge your not Ana Father"

"WHAT! That Bitch, what the hell is she playing at! Annie is mine"

" think about it Ray, she has Blue eyes and brown curly hair. Her mother has brown eyes and blonde hair. And You have brown eyes dirty blonde hair. How does she fit into that?"

" I ..I well she could of got it from either side of our families"

" I know this is hard Ray, believe me we have known annie just as long and hurts to know we wont see her grow up into pretty young lady, and Christian he needs her"

" oh god I told him no one was gonna take her from us, now im a liar"

I watch as Ray finally realizes he has lost and he falls to his knees crying

"Oh Carrick I thought I saved my little girl and now she being dragged back into that life, she is still my little girl I don't care if she my blood or not I raised her since she was a baby"

I pat him on the back as I tell him I know…

Rpov

I cant believe what im hearing, this cant be happening. As I sit on my knees I pray that someone watches over my little girl since I can no longer do it,I know as soon as Carla gets her she going to leave the state and I will never see my little girl ever again. I suppose I knew deep down Annie wasn't mine, but she was such a innocent sweet baby, she warmed up to me as soon as she was born, instead of her wanting carla it was me, not that Carla cared because it was soon after annie was born that she started partying a lot. Its like Carla mother instincts didn't kick in at all. I suppose I could run with Annie but that's not a life for a little girl and if we get caught I go to jail, then I will never see her again. Either way im screwed. " Ray?" "Daddy are you ok, whats wrong? Are you crying?" oh my dear Anastasia always so concerning " daddy's fine babygirl, daddy just got a leg cramp that's all." " whats a leg cramp? Is that what happens when you get old?" haha leave it to ana to call me old " hey who you calling old missy" as I grab her and tickle her "haha stop daddy im sorry your not old" haha " whats the magic word" "Please! Haha" " ok annie lets head back up to camp and get ready to leave" "ok daddy" and there she goes running off, so clueless. I take a deep breath and look Carrick in the eye, I need you to keep trying to find a loop hole or something, can you do that for me. " yes Ray, ill keep trying until I get her back for you." Ohh I hope so

Carla pov

Im sitting here waiting at the house for MY daughter to show up, where the hell are they? I got shit to do. As messed up that it is finally admitting Ray is not the father of Anastasia, I know he will still support the little brat. He always did love her so I have no doubt about it. I still wanna know what's in it for the mystery man I talked to on the phone, but I guess in due time ill find out. Ahh finally they are here, I cant wait to see the look on his face haha.

Apov

As were pulling up at home I can see mommy waiting in the drive way " daddy whats mommy doing here?" as I look at daddy I can see him clenching the steering wheel "daddy whats going on?" as he parks the car daddy looks at me " Annie..Anastasia" uh oh this cant be good daddy only says my name like that when ive been bad " "your mother is here to take you home with her.." home? " but my home is here with you and the Grey's" " I know annie but there's nothing I can do, my hands are tied" " but daddy ive been good, why are you sending me away(crying)" I can see daddy starting to tear up " annie I swear it wasn't anything you did babygirl I promise" and that's when my door got yanked open " come on Anastasia mommy aint got all day" noooo " nooo I want to stay with daddy! Daddy ill be good,I promise ill be good!" daddy wont look at me, ive sure did it this time " I said come on Anastasia! Ray is not your daddy" Huh not my daddy and that's when daddy looks at me, and if looks could kill I would be dead "Carla enough! You got what you want" "what is she talking about daddy?" " exactly what I said dear, he is not your dad, he just raised you" no no no that cant be true(crying harder). Mommy finally got me out of the car and that's when I remember Christian "Daddy! Tell Christian ill see him again soon!" I didn't get to hear daddy answer mommy shoved me in the car. Then we instantly started driving away, I still don't understand what I did to be sent with mommy. As I look out the window, I can see daddy and that's when I see him grab his chest and fall on his knees "Daddy!" "mommy stop the car, I think daddy is hurt" " no, he is fine,he is just being over dramatic" draamatic? I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound like daddy, I really hope he is ok…

Cpov

As soon as we got home dad went into his study and didn't come. A hour has passed an mia and elliot done went to their friends houses to tell them about their trip, so I decided to walk down the road to Anastasia house, it took me 20minutes geez the walk felt like forever. When I finally got there I saw the car door sitting wide open, so I ran over to the car and thoughts when I saw Ray laying on the ground "Ray! Are you alright sir?" he didn't respond,think Christian what to do. MOM! I start looking in Ray car for his phone, felt like forever but I found it between the seats. I quickly call my house "Grey residents" "Madison put mom on the phone quickly its important" " one moment, your son is on the phone" geez this woman Is talking slowly " which son is this Christian o…" Mom! Something is wrong with Ray I found him laying outside his car and I don't see Ana nowhere and.." " ok Christian calm down im on my way, sit tight" I sure hope she hurries "annie?" huh " no ray its Christian, where Ana?" "Christian she will see you soon" huh what does he mean " ray what you mean?" crap he fell unconscious again.. "Christian, scoot over" mom is here thank goodness. " Whats wrong with him mom?" "Christian I need you to be quiet" I stand there awkwardly waiting and that's when a ambulance shows up and I hear mom say something about a heart attack, they start getting in the ambulance "mom what about Anastasia? I cant find her" " go tell your father what happen, I have to get Ray to the hospital" so I run all the way back home and burst through dad's office " Christian what the,you know your suppose to knock.." "dad its ray I found him unconscious and mom came an said something about a heart attack and I cant find ana and ray said she will see me soon and.." calm down Christian your rambling, now start from the beginning" so I calmly tell him about everything that has happened and well he doesn't seem to surprised about it all "Christian there something I need to tell you" uh oh that don't sound good " now what im about to tell you, its gonna hurt but we will fix it ok" hurt? What does that mean I don't want to hurt " Ana mother got custody today, so she must have been there waiting when they got home, which explains his heart attack, it must have been too much for him to handle, and for the see you soon, annie must of told him that because she always told you that when you guys got seperated" no no Ana is gone? But Ray said " but dad Ray said" " I know son but there were some complications which im trying to solve" I take off running out of the house, I can hear my dad yelling but I cant stop, my chest hurts ,I make it all the way to the boat house where I collapse. I feel numb but then I remember Ana has always kept her word, so I believe I will see her soon.

Later that day, me and dad went to see Ray, on the way we saw mom and said Ray is doing a little bit better and thanks to me for finding him because it could have been a lot worse. She said we can go see him just don't go getting him all worked up. So we walk into the room, and there he is laying there all lost looking "Ray, you gave us all a scare, lucky for you Christian was there" " ah yes Christian thank you, im soo sorry I couldn't keep my word" " its fine Ray, Ana will be back she always comes back just like she says" "christian can you give us a moment, why don't you go the cafateria and get Ray some jello" I nod my head and leave the room


	13. Chapter 12

Rpov

Damn it Carrick that boy is gonna hate us when he finds out she not coming back in a couple months. Its such bullshit! " now Ray you keep that blood pressure down or Grace will have both our asses" "damn your right, I need to get out of here and figure out some way to get my daughter back" as I go to yank off these dang wires grace walks in " now I know your not thinking of doing what I think you are gonna do, now are you Ray" damn busted " no ma'am they were just itching a bit" " ahh well I got something for that just give me one moment to go over your vitals and ill take care of that" as I watch her go over my vitals, its hard telling whats going on in her head, she got her poker face on. " grace whats wrong, don't treat me like a patient" I see her take a deep breath then starts talking " Ray, with these numbers your looking at a lot of bed rest an.." " no grace I don't have time for bed rest I got to gwt my Annie back!" " RAY! Now that I got your attention, like I was saying bed rest and a healthy diet, if not the sad truth of it all is little miss Anastasia wont have a father growing up, so you really need to do what the doctor tells you to do, GOT IT?" damn it I cant argue with grace " do you understand Mister?" "Yes grace" ugh all of a sudden I got really tired " I see you got a little exhausted so in five minutes im cutting your visiting hours short, ill be back" " geez Carrick (deep breath) how do you put up with that bossy woman" I can hear him chuckling under his breath "what can I say I like them a little bit fiesty and bossy" haha of coarse he does " ok Ray we will come back later around dinner time, maybe I can get grace to make you something healthy that will atleast taste good" oh thank goodness " Yes please or im gonna starve"

Carrick pov

As im walking out of the hospital room I spot Grace and ask her about some real food for Ray, she instantly agrees. Than she apologizes about being tough on Ray, telling me how if she doesn't then he gonna end up living in that room and she don't want that for him. I tell her I agree and I totally understand. Then I tell her the sad truth that Anastasia wont be coming home anytime soon, in the state of Washington the legal age to choose who to live with is fourteen but if carla moves to a different state it could be different. " oh Carrick this is a mess" I know honey. An now im worried about Christian he not going to handle this well and we really don't need him retreating back into hisself. "oh I know dear, but there really nothing we can do besides what were already doing." As I stand there thinking, I know that's not going to be enough but its all we got. I tell Grace we will talk more later at home, and that im going to find Christian who hasn't came back. So im walking to the cafeteria and that's when I see Elena talking to Christian, I have no idea what their talking about but my boy looks uncomfortable. So I walk up to the table and ask Elena what she doing here " oh Carrick I heard about Ray so I thought I would check in and that's when I saw Christian" why would she care, she never seem to like Ray " he doing fine Elena, well Christian were leaving, come son" as we walk to the car I ask Christian what him Mrs. Lincoln was talking about and well he said she was just asking what happened to poor Ray and what caused it. " I told her Anastasia's mom came and took her away and that what caused Ray's condition and that's when she told me Anastasia wouldn't be coming back. That's not true is it dad? Because Anastasia said she would see me soon" that damn woman never knows when to keep her mouth shut " Christian, son, has ana ever lied to you? I mean it might be way longer than we anticipated but eventually yes" " how much longer?" " well its hard to say, im going to keep trying to find a loop hole but really there is not one unless Carla Fu I mean messes up again." I can see him thinking about everything I said and I really hopes it don't cause him to back track " ok " ok that's it ok, I don't know whether to be worried or ok with that answer I guess only time will tell…

Epov

Well my husband finally did something right even though he tried to fix it last minute, that boy shall be all mine by the time he is fourteen. Sure its along time but it will just be sweeter by the time it happens. Ah there Grace, she looks pissed though, " Oh Grace dear" " what the hell Elena, I just got off the phone with Carrick, what in your right mind would you tell Christian that Ana is not coming back" oh crap I got to teach that boy to keep things between me and him " oh im sorry dear, I didn't know it was a secret" " well its not but we wanted to break it to him in our own way, once we figured out what to tell him" that's better, grace is so easy to tame, she wont know a thing, it's a shame really but who am I to care. " do I need to watch what I say around the other children as well dear or?" " no no their not as how to put it complicated as Christian, its just Ana and christian go way back before, so its harder on him" " I completely understand, well I got to get going dear Linc is got a night planned for us, call me and we will get together" geez this ana Situation might work so well in my favor haha, now I just got to play it right, one wrong move could ruin my chances..As I pull up to the house I can see Linc waiting at the door,god what does he want now " hello dear been waiting long?" " where have you been?" geesh here we go " I was talking to Grace at the hospital, trying to help with the shit you caused" " that better be it Elena if I found anything up that sleeve of yours, I swear you will be on your ass without a dime to your name, Now go to our playroom you got ten minutes" damn it I liked him better when he was chasing tail " yes master" ugh here to another night .

Author note.

Sorry its been a couple days, I just moved and is trying to get settled.


End file.
